


Bittersweet

by HaruIchigo



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-30
Updated: 2012-12-30
Packaged: 2017-11-23 00:53:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/616253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaruIchigo/pseuds/HaruIchigo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>С Шухеем случается беда, и ему приходится на какое-то время отправиться в 12 отряд.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

**Author's Note:**

> 1)Вся информация об Аконе, не освещённая каноном, сфабрикована автором и к канону не имеет отношения.  
> 2) Писалось на Бличкинк, на тур редкий пейрингов.

15.04.  
Сегодня наконец-то смог взяться за кисть. Рука уже почти слушается, но от писанины отвык. Не знаю, как вернусь на службу и в редакцию — придётся долго привыкать обратно.  
Очень зол на себя. Никто не сказал мне ничего плохого, ни Кира, ни Абарай, ни Комамура-тайчо, но я всё равно чувствую себя... не знаю, кем, но очень плохо чувствую. Надеюсь, Мугурума-сан об этом всём не узнает, иначе мне стыдно будет смотреть ему в глаза. Даже писать об этом стыдно, но надо. Только, если когда-нибудь мой дневник издадут, пусть вычеркнут этот момент. Спасибо.  
Я проиграл арранкару. Не фрасьону и не эспаде — это был... не знаю, как назвать его, "дикий" арранкар, что ли. Наверное, так. Меня только-только отправили в Генсей, я не успел даже найти жильё, а тут — он. Просто огромная ящерица с человеческим лицом и занпакто. Я почти прибил её... его... в общем, это, но оно смогло уйти. Как — не понимаю до сих пор — я отделался мизерной царапиной и раной на плече... в плече... ранением в плечо. От такой ерунды не умирают, можно было бы догнать эту сволочь... но я не смог. Перед глазами всё расплылось, ноги были как не свои... не хочу об этом вспоминать. Всё, что я смог — доползти до гигая и вызвать из Сейретея медиков. Гигай надо было унести — люди начали собираться, но у меня не получилось в него влезть. Он меня не принял. Я потерял сознание прямо рядом с ним.  
Прошла уже неделя, а я до сих пор в госпитале. Рана меня почти не беспокоит, и это странно, потому что она не заживает. Я почти её не чувствую, словно рука... не моя. Мне не нравится это ощущение. В последнее время, мне вообще ничего не нравится — еда совсем безвкусная и её слишком мало, медсёстры раздражают, Кира несёт саке, но не догадывается принести поесть — только один раз притащил какие-то фрукты, слишком водянистые и пресные. Абарай один раз принёс пирожки с рыбой, но слишком мало.  
Сплю плохо, снятся кошмары, но о чём — не помню. Вчера, во сне, продрал ногтями простыню — пальцам до сих пор больно. На изголовье тоже какие-то царапины, надеюсь, что это не я.  
***  
Акон пришёл шестнадцатого, ровно в полдень. Шухей не спал; он лежал на непривычной, европейской кровати, и, глядя в мирно голубеющее Сейретейское небо, думал о том, что, когда выздоровеет, обязательно пойдёт в любимую руконгайскую харчевню. Один. И закажет всё меню. А потом наведается к Оомаэде, и снова в харчевню, а после харчевни можно на ужин в отряд...  
— День добрый.  
Хисаги вздрогнул и сел в постели. Он не сразу узнал голос, но самого Акона, во плоти, опознал сразу. Они почти не общались, и Шухей не мог вспомнить о нём ничего особенного, кроме того, что Акон-сан был специалистом по гигаям, вёл переговоры с ассоциацией женщин-шинигами, отбивая клубные ресурсы, иногда даже успешно... и ещё, почему-то, в памяти лейтенанта прочно закрепилась одна картина: тот день, с неудавшейся поездкой на море. Кира тогда развернулся и печально побрёл за выпивкой, Иба-сан долго и нецензурно ругался, что делали остальные, как-то позабылось, а Акон стоял спиной к штормовому морю, и, негромко чертыхаясь, пытался зажечь сигарету. Спички гасли, и он бросал их прямо в песок, одну за другой, одну за другой... Шухею даже начало казаться, что это какие-то особые бесконечные спички, очередной артефакт исследовательского бюро, но тут офицер бросил под ноги последнюю обгоревшую палочку и повернулся к Хисаги.  
— Лейтенант, у вас не будет прикурить?  
В этот момент Шухей впервые рассмотрел его лицо вблизи: отсутствие бровей и крохотные рожки с лихвой компенсировали непримечательные, в общем-то, черты. Такие лица не печатают на обложке "Сейретейского Вестника", за такими мужчинами не бегают с фотоаппаратом члены Женской Ассоциации Шинигами.  
Пока лейтенант хлопал себя по бокам, надеясь найти в шортах несуществующие карманы, в которых могла бы найтись несуществующая зажигалка, он думал только об одном: есть ли там, под неровно покромсанной смоляной чёлкой ещё один рог, или их всего три?  
Этот вопрос снова всплыл у него в голове, когда он увидел Акона в больничной палате.  
— Добрый, Акон-сан. Что-то насчёт Мужской Ассоциации? Я был бы не против прийти, я могу нормально двигаться. Можно было бы сходить куда-нибудь пообедать всем вместе, и...  
— Нет, Хисаги-фукутайчо, я не за этим. Вас переводят в наш департамент. Для обследования.  
Повисла тишина. Акон произнёс это таким будничным тоном, словно... словно снова просил прикурить, но Шухей знал, что кроется за этими словами: мрачные, тёмные коридоры Бюро, лаборатории и недели, месяцы экспериментов, опытов над ним, над Хисаги, голодный паёк...  
"Я лейтенант. Что мне может сделать Куротсучи-тайчо? Да ничего. Я не в его отряде. Я ему не подчиняюсь. Он не сможет держать меня там... вечно. Бред. Я почти здоров, только надо больше есть, чтобы всё зажило"...  
— Это из-за раны? — Он старался, чтобы его голос звучал как можно спокойнее.  
— И из-за неё тоже. Но я больше специалист по гигаям и по проблемам с гигаями.  
— Значит, меня будете обследовать вы, а не Куротсучи-тайчо? — как Шухей не пытался себя перебороть, скрыть облегчение у него не получилось.  
— Вы против? — по каменному лицу офицера невозможно было понять, смеётся он или спрашивает искренне.  
— Нет!  
— Тогда до встречи.  
И дверь за ним закрылась.

17.04  
Меня действительно перевели двенадцатый отряд, и я сразу же почувствовал себя подопытным кроликом. В четвёртом палата была светлая и просторная, а здесь мне едва хватает освещения, чтобы нормально писать, но почерк всё равно получается неровный. Я сижу... лежу... нет, всё-таки сижу, потому что это место больше напоминает тюрьму... так вот, я сижу в небольшой камере: маленькое окно, стул, футон и сортир. Дверь железная, с маленьким окном; единственное отличие от настоящей тюрьмы — меня не запирают. Видимо, у них просто нет других свободных комнат.  
Акон-сан предложил не обращать внимания, и я стараюсь не обращать. Куротсучи-тайчо ещё не показывался, и хорошо. Куротсучи-фукутайчо видел мельком, не успел даже поклониться. Лаборанты меня не замечают, хоть и младше по званию. Я не сноб, но непривычно. Зато Акон-сан относится хорошо; кажется, он там самый нормальный, не смотря на рога. Спокойный. Спокойно мне всё объяснил и последствия спокойно устранял...  
Про это тоже нужно написать.  
Сейчас, прямо в эту минуту, во мне живёт пустой. Вернее, не живёт, а развивается, как какой-нибудь бычий цепень, и когда он разовьётся до конца, я умру, а та тварь, которую я чуть не убил, воскреснет за счёт моего тела. Вот и всё. Ей хватило маленькой царапины, чтобы закинуть в меня свои споры, яйца... не знаю, как это назвать. Акон-сан называл "резервной копией генетического кода", и правильно делал — от этого названия хотя бы не тошнит.  
Я, наверное, никогда не забуду эту минуту: Акон-сан только что сказал мне, что если ничего не сделать, я не стану вайзардом, а просто умру, я стоял, уставившись в стол, как идиот. На столе лежал длинный генсейский батон, нож и половинка яблока. Я смотрел на всё это, смотрел, смотрел, а потом услышал ЭТО. Звук, будто кто-то скребётся в дверь или ещё куда-то, в общем, скребёт по дереву, будто кошка точит когти... только это была не кошка. Это была моя рука, та самая, раненая, которой я сейчас пишу всё это. Она двигалась сама по себе, и если бы я не сдал на входе занпакто, я бы просто её отрубил в тот момент. Я не знаю, когда мне было так страшно в последний раз, но Акон-сан... Пока я пялился на свою руку, он убрал со стола нож, отошёл куда-то, а когда вернулся — просто взял мою нормальную руку и вколол что-то красное. Минут пять — и мы уже пили чай.  
Сейчас час ночи и я уже немного привык, что ли. Страх почти исчез, но заснуть не получается — слишком много мыслей. Хочется пойти туда, где светло, и где есть хоть кто-то живой.  
***  
Лаборатория утопала во тьме, и только хирургический стол, залитый ровным мертвенным светом, белел, словно приглашая подойти. Шухей приглашение принял. И обомлел. Закуток, которого не видно было от входа, был полностью заклеен фотографиями. Его, Хисаги, фотографиями. Фас, профиль, несколько портретов крупным планом, Хисаги расстроенный, Хисаги, смущённый, сердитый, спящий, по пояс голый — умывающийся у колодца, в одних фундоши – фотографировались у Рангику-сан, Кира рядом отрезан, от него осталась только рука...  
Он сглотнул и перевёл взгляд на стол. На столе лежал безголовый скелет, полностью целый, чистый и без повреждений.  
"Надо отсюда уходить", — подумал Шухей. Он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке, словно зашёл без стука и увидел чью-то постыдную тайну. О том, что ночная лаборатория больше напоминала логово маньяка, он старался не думать.  
— А, Хисаги-фукутайчо. Потерялись?  
Он едва не подпрыгнул от неожиданности и обернулся на голос. В дверях стоял Акон — с неизменной сигаретой во рту, кофейником в одной руке и черепом, измазанным чем-то зелёным, в другой.  
— Акон-сан... — облегчение было непередаваемым. Скучающий и немного ворчливый голос офицера рассеял зловещую атмосферу.  
— Заснуть не можете? — Рогатый лаборант поставил кофейник на горелку, обошёл стол, и, ничуть не смущаясь, сел на край, потеснив бедренную кость скелета. Шухея от такого неуважения к мёртвым слегка передёрнуло, однако, Акон был чужд условностей и, как ни в чём не бывало, сидел, движениями скульптора размазывая по черепу странную зелёную массу, напоминающую глину. — Можете кофе налить, хотя это не поможет. Даже наоборот.  
— Я знаю, я пил кофе в Генсее. — Хисаги кивнул на череп. — Кто это... был?  
— Это? — Акон стряхнул пепел в массивную стеклянную пепельницу. — Вы.  
— Ч... что?!  
— То есть, скоро будете вы. Скелет шаблонный, многое приходится вручную долепливать, особенно череп.  
Постепенно до Хисаги начало доходить. То, что он принимал за покойника, оказалось... заготовкой для гигая! Такое ни с чем не сравнимое облегчение Шухей испытал только однажды в Академии. Связано оно было с длинной парой, очередью в мужской туалет и мочеиспусканием, но ощущение было примерно похожее.  
— А... так значит, эти фотографии тоже для гигая? — спросил он почти радостно.  
— Тоже. Купил у Рангику-сан. Будете смеяться, но эта их ерунда с фотоальбомами или как их там здорово помогает в работе. Хотя теперь это всё можно снять — живой прототип лучше.  
Шухей снова напрягся. Слово "прототип" неприятно резануло слух, словно офицер говорил не о нём, а о каком-то неодушевлённом предмете.  
— Но зачем это? У меня ведь есть гигай.  
— Этот будет лучше. Идеальный. Самый лучший из всех, что я делал. Погрешность принятия стремиться к нулю, а пустого не пропустит на сто процентов. Готов будет к окончанию курса вашего лечения; если и он вас не примет... то удачи с онмитсукидо.  
— Идеальный... — Хисаги с опаской тронул белую лучевую кость. Ему странно было осознавать, что и он сам, внутри, состоит из таких же точно костей. — Можно я посижу тут? Я не буду мешать вам работать, обещаю. — Он едва не покраснел от того, как по-детски это прозвучало. Однако уши у него порозовели. — И называйте меня на "ты".  
— На "ты" так на "ты". Правда, сидеть тут особенно негде — у камеры дверь сломалась, Хийосу забрал все стулья для баррикады.  
Тихая и мирная ночь снова переставала казаться такой уж тихой и мирной. Шухей всерьёз подумал, что пора бы идти за занпакто.  
— Какой баррикады?  
— Кальмар разбушевался, — лаконично ответил Акон. Он был абсолютно спокоен и расслаблен, у него не было при себе ни занпакто, ни самого захудалого скальпеля, да и кидо он пользоваться вряд ли умел, однако, наличие гигантского (Хисаги в размерах кальмара не сомневался) моллюска, пытающегося вырваться на свободу его, казалось, не волновало. Вообще.  
Над лабораторией повисла тишина, нарушаемая только гудением газовой горелки и побулькиванием кофе. За окном щебетала какая-то страдающая бессонницей птица, слышался далеко разносящийся по плитам топот шинигами, заполночь возвращающихся в отряд, их голоса и смех эхом отскакивали от выбеленных сейретейских стен, но вот компания прошла, и снова стало тихо.  
Шухей сел на пол возле стены и, откинувшись, положил локти на колени. Где-то далеко, в коридорах, раздалось слабое шлёпанье, словно кто-то прошёлся в мокрых и грязных варадзи; затем — деревянный звук падения, и снова тишина.  
"Кальмар, наверное", — сонно подумал лейтенант и закрыл глаза. После пережитых в лаборатории эмоций его собственная беда как-то уменьшилась, потеряла значение, и главным теперь было одно — спать.

20.04  
Я проснулся в своей камере, хотя точно помню, что заснул на полу в лаборатории. Наверное, Акон-сан перенёс меня, пока я спал. Не могу представить его делающим что-то подобное — я тяжёлый, недавно взвешивался на медосмотре.  
Выйдя в коридор, заметил, что весь пол в лужах какой-то прозрачной липкой гадости и кое-где валяются деревяшки. Одна была похожа на ножку стула. Не хочу думать о том, что произошло. Сейчас мне вообще хочется только одного — есть.  
23.04  
Опять приснился тайчо. Будто мы с ним стоим возле могилы его друга, и тайчо говорит что-то, но я ничего не могу расслышать. Я пытаюсь переспросить, но слова не выходят, а он всё дальше и дальше...  
Проснувшись, я сообразил, что забыл его голос. Я лежал на футоне и тупо смотрел в потолок — пытался вспомнить. И ничего. Словно тайчо постепенно исчезает из памяти. И вообще из моей жизни.  
Так я, наконец, понял, что остался один. Я мог бы спрашивать совета и рассказывать про свои страхи многим людям, но никто из них не ответит мне так, как нужно. Так, как ответил бы капитан.  
Сегодня я плакал впервые за десять лет. Это стыдно. Но я не хочу об этом забывать.

25.04  
Я не один.  
25.04  
Оно здесь.  
25.04  
Помогите мне. Кто-нибудь. Помогите. Помогите. Помогите. Помогите.

27.04  
Наконец, перестал паниковать. Перечитал то, что написал раньше — стало стыдно. Хотел зачеркнуть, но лучше оставлю — это честно.  
Кажется, я умираю. Странно чувствовать такое. Моё тело день ото дня сильнее и легче, я явно иду на поправку, даже маленький лаборант сказал мне: "Вы выглядите совсем здоровым, Хисаги-фукутайчо!". Но я знаю, что умираю. Оно мне сказало.  
Никто его не видит — только я. Потому что оно — внутри. Я вижу его во сне — оно сидит на камне посреди озера и смотрит в воду — белое, с костлявыми, когтистыми руками-лапами, свисающими ниже колен. Оно говорит со мной, и тогда я царапаю стену и пытаюсь убить себя чем-нибудь, но меч у меня забрали, а больше в камере ничего нет.  
"Ты должен исчезнуть", — говорит оно. — "Ты слишком слабый, чтобы жить. Посмотри на себя — не можешь обуздать даже собственный занпакто! Отличные оценки в Академии, безупречная служба, общественная деятельность — что это за слова? Я их не знаю! Какое они имеют значение, когда ты доставляешь всем одни только неприятности!"  
"Ты трус", — говорит оно. — "Ты лицемер. Ты убил своего капитана. Подло. Со спины".  
"Я не мог по-другому", — говорю я.  
"Ты убил его собственными руками".  
"Он стал чудовищем".  
"Ты, который всегда ныл, что ему тяжело без него!"  
"Это был уже не он".  
"Ты убил его".  
— Я не мог по-другому! Я не мог по-другому! Я не мог! — Я шепчу это, уткнувшись лбом в изголовье. Если я закричу, кто-нибудь прибежит, и все сразу поймут.  
Я пытаюсь делать вид, что ничего не случилось. Я не хочу, чтобы Акон-сан узнал, что напрасно делает для меня гигай.  
Король, послушай, если ты есть. Я — твой шинигами. Дай мне дожить хотя бы до утра.  
***  
Крик отчаяния, донесшийся из кабинета, где сидели дежурные, отслеживающие появление пустых, был настолько громок, что Шухей не раздумывая, бросился туда. Воображение рисовало ему самые страшные картины: арранкары, полчища арранкаров... и ничего нельзя сделать.  
Лаборанты, все до единого, стояли вплотную, склонившись над столом. Их лица, сосредоточенные и напряжённые, выдавали мучительное ожидание... чего-то. Хрупкая девушка с косичками без сил растеклась по креслу, обмахиваясь носовым платком. Видимо, кричала именно она.  
Первым порывом Шухея было крикнуть: "Где арранкары?!", но он сдержался — учёные явно были заняты чем-то чрезвычайно важным, и любое неосторожное движение, любой резкий звук мог всё разрушить.  
— Что случилось? — шёпотом спросил Хисаги у девушки. — Нападение? Эспада?  
Маленькая шинигами подняла на него круглые глаза, в несколько раз увеличенные толстыми стёклами очков и еле слышно выдавила:  
— Всю... за два месяца...  
Он хотел было переспросить, но тут, одна сторона стола взорвалась радостными криками, а другая, -тут же загрохотала интенсивными ругательствами.  
— Пол сантиметра! Пол сантиметра!  
— Хийосу-сан, встаньте с этой стороны — будете пугать Хану-тян в следующем забеге.  
— Акон-сан, это нечестно, вы выпустили дым ему прямо в морду! Перед самым финишем!  
— Бездоказательно, Тсубокура.  
Шухей подошёл ближе. Лаборант, похожий на сумасшедшую панду, ушёл горестно пить что-то из кипящей пробирки, и, заняв его место, Хисаги, наконец, смог рассмотреть стол.  
Столешница была расчерчена на две дорожки. С одной стороны было кривовато выцарапано "старт", а с другой — "финиш"; на финише, шипя и извиваясь, топтались два существа, маленьких, не больше ладони — они были похожи на пауков, к которым зачем-то приставили длинные, извивающиеся змеиные тела с миниатюрными безволосыми человеческими головками, посаженными криво и косо, без какого-либо намёка на шею. В середине каждого крохотного туловища зияла дыра.  
Крупные, зеленоватые пальцы вдруг появились, словно из ниоткуда, сграбастали обоих существ, и, несмотря на их недовольный писк, швырнули на старт. Обладателя пальцев Шухей не рассмотрел — перед его глазами всё поплыло, тошнота подкатила к горлу. Он попытался было отойти от стола, но понял, что не может. Оно смотрело через него жадным взглядом, сжав мучнисто-белые кулаки.  
"Они смеются над нами!"  
— Они смеются над нами... — беззвучно повторил он, глядя, как крошечный холлоу, кривляясь и хныкая, ползёт по гладкому, ярко освещённому столу.  
"Посмотри, посмотри! Думаешь, ты не такой? Чего ты хочешь? К чему стремишься? Тебе никогда не стать капитаном, женщина, которую ты хочешь, никогда тебя не полюбит. Ты всю жизнь ползёшь к чему-то, иногда даже опережаешь таких же уродов, но ты — недоделок. Неполноценный. И никто, никто не видит этого, кроме меня, потому что я сижу глубоко! Ты никогда никуда не придёшь и ты сам это знаешь. Внутри ты такой же, как они..."  
— Хисаги-сан.  
Кто-то тронул его за плечо, и тварь замолчала, убравшись обратно. Шухей, наконец, смог отвернуться от стола. Он знал, кто позвал его, даже не поворачиваясь. За дни, проведённые в лаборатории, он привык к этому негромкому голосу и странному, терпкому, горьковатому запаху сигарет с коротким, тарахтящим неяпонским названием.  
"Биттерсвит". Точно, "Биттерсвит", — так называл их Акон.  
— Акон-сан, я услышал крик и подумал...  
— Вы что, ещё не научились? Здесь на крик лучше не бежать — либо слишком много узнаете и вас придётся убить, либо припашут работать. — Акон говорил это с неприятной улыбкой, делающей его похожей на йокая, но Шухей ни минуты не сомневался, что он не шутит.  
— А сейчас что вы сделаете? Убьёте или заставите работать? — он почувствовал, что улыбается. Офицер усмехнулся в ответ.  
— Ни то, ни другое. Лучше, кое-что покажу.  
Он провёл Хисаги в знакомую лабораторию — тихую, тёмную и всё так же освещаемую одной лампой над столом. Там, где раньше покоился скелет, лежало нечто...  
Шухей не выдержал. Спазм скрутил лейтенанта, и его вырвало прямо на пол.  
— А. – Немного смущённо бросил Акон, глядя сверху вниз на скорчившегося Хисаги. — Иногда забываю, что это производит впечатление. В общем, гигай без кожи, на промежуточной стадии, выглядит как-то так. — Он жестом экскурсовода указал на стол.  
Хисаги выпрямился и вытер дрожащие губы.  
— Да... точно... извините. Это даже не от того. Это не так страшно, просто неожиданно. Извините. — Он сглотнул горькую, тягучую слюну. — Сначала я увидел их, а потом... просто не сдержался.  
— Ничего, кто-нибудь уберёт. "Их"? Хану и Микадо что ли?  
— Эти... маленькие холлоу... да... — Шухей вспомнил несчастных мутантов, и его желудок снова прыгнул куда-то к горлу.  
— Не совсем холлоу. Один неудачный эксперимент. Всё равно девать их некуда.  
"Они смеются над нами!"  
— Но это же негуманно. Жестоко.  
— Негуманно? — Акон подошёл к столу и заботливо накрыл тело белой простынёй. — Может быть и негуманно. Я не специалист. Кстати, вы мне будете завтра нужны... примерно после обеда.  
— Я свободен весь день, вы же знаете. Здесь нечего делать, даже документы на подпись мне не присылают. — Шухей тяжело опустился на стул, видимо, единственный не пострадавший от кальмара, и, чтобы не видеть гигая, под простынёй ещё больше похожего на труп, и мерзкой лужи на полу, уткнулся взглядом в стену, увешанную фотографиями. Вопреки своим словам, Акон их так и не снял, даже наоборот — добавил несколько новых. Непонятно было, как они могли помочь в создании гигая — на них Хисаги ещё не был похож на себя-теперешнего: ещё мальчишка, только что выпустившийся из академии, да ещё с дурацкой причёской и неуместно-суровым выражением лица. Пара не очень чётких снимков, вырезанных с группового фото.  
— Вам что, не нравится отдыхать? Практически отпуск. — Офицер послал кому-то из младших бабочку и теперь гремел чем-то, заваривая чай.  
— Не могу отдыхать, когда столько работы. Я знаю, мне не доверяют бумаги из-за арранкара, но в "Сейретейском вестнике" никаких тайн нет! Кто кроме меня его выпустит? Все или слишком заняты или слишком безответственные...  
— Хисаги-сан. Вы правда думаете, что незаменимы?  
Шухей открыл было рот, но тут же захлопнул его.  
— Вы, конечно, лейтенант, но до вас тоже были лейтенанты. И до них были. Когда они отошли от дел — Готэй не развалился и "Сейретейский вестник" нашлось, кому выпускать. Когда вы умрёте, о вас вспомнят только два-три человека, которым вы не безразличны, а остальные будут жить, как жили. И так у всех. О вас вспомнят, обо мне — нет, но это не так важно. На наше место просто придут другие, вот и всё.  
— И что делать, по-вашему? Бросить всё? — Шухей-студент с крайней фотографии довольно улыбался. В нём не сидела смерть, ему не нужно было думать о том, заменим он или нет.  
— Нет. Жить так, чтобы было кому о вас вспомнить. — Чиркнула спичка, в воздухе снова запахло дымом. — И готовить тех, кто может вас заменить. Взваливать всё на себя, это глупость, а не геройство.  
Прибежал какой-то шинигами и принялся старательно возить тряпкой по полу. Акон не обращал на него ровным счётом никакого внимания, как на мебель.  
-Странно, Акон-сан, мы с вами ровесники, но вы говорите так, будто лет на десять меня старше, — задумчиво проронил Хисаги.  
"И выглядите старше", — хотел добавить он, но сдержался. Это было бы некрасиво и не к месту.  
— Хм? Откуда вы знаете, что ровесники? — Акон протянул ему чашку с горячим зелёным чаем. Чай пах морем, и, странное дело, желудок от этого запаха не сжимался.  
— Я же редактор, я всё про всех знаю... стараюсь знать. На самом деле, просто посмотрел в картотеке Ассоциации, вы там указывали возраст. — Он помолчал. — Наверное, вам нелегко пришлось в жизни.  
— Пришлось. — Акон налил себе чаю, и теперь медленно дул на него, пытаясь остудить. — Я около трёх лет провёл в Гнезде Личинок. Попал туда в семь лет, а вышел... вышел, следовательно, в десять.  
— Что?! — Шухей чуть не вылил на себя весь кипяток.  
Такого не могло быть. Акон шутил — естественно, шутил, как можно было сказать такое на полном серьёзе?!  
— Думаете, я шучу? — офицер смотрел на него с интересом и чуть насмешливо, видимо, ожидал такой реакции и был доволен эффектом. — Я взорвал отряд шинигами. Не спрашивайте, зачем — просто примите как факт. Знаете, даже тут, в Руконгае, можно собрать очень неплохую бомбу, и знание кидо не нужно.  
Шухей закрыл рот и уставился в чашку. Ощущение того, что над ним издеваются, не проходило – для двенадцатого отряда нормально было издеваться над другими, да и история с "зубами, которых не видят дураки" была на слуху... Но не мог же Акон-сан смеяться над такими вещами!  
— Простите, что спросил.  
— Ничего. Обычно никто не спрашивает. В общем, я три года просидел среди людей, которые умерли для всего мира. Просто в один прекрасный момент исчезли, а вот Земля почему-то не остановилась. Это, знаете, отрезвляет.  
— Отрезвляет?! Вам же было семь лет!  
Акон пожал плечами.  
— Самый удобный возраст для того, чтобы расстаться с иллюзиями, я считаю.  
Шухей ничего не ответил. Он крутил в руках чашку, глядя на одиноко всплывшую чаинку, и попытался вспомнить, что он сам делал в семь лет. Наверное, играл, помогал приёмным родителям по хозяйству, учился читать, писать и считать...

28.04  
Понял, что привык здесь быть. Сначала было странно, что меня замечают, только когда я нужен — никто, кроме Акон-сана и офицера Тсубокуры со мной не здоровается — но потом привык. Понял, что мне от этого почему-то спокойно. Все знают, что со мной творится — ещё бы не знать, я всю первую половину дня только и делаю, что ем, а еду мне носят всё время разные шинигами. Кажется, даже делают на меня ставки, как на тех мутантов. Все знают, но никто не жалеет меня, не вздыхает участливо, не пытается подбодрить. Не приходится ловить жалостливые взгляды и слушать, как у тебя за спиной шепчутся, а при твоём появлении замолкают. Не хочу ничего этого ни видеть, ни слышать, так что из отряда практически не выхожу. Читаю, учусь играть на гитаре, пишу дневник, иногда хожу смотреть, как работает Акон-сан или кто-то из офицеров. Сначала меня выгоняли, но теперь привыкли.  
Сплю только по необходимости — во сне этой мерзости проще меня достать. Мне колют какое-то лекарство, которое должно её вытравить, но пока она не затыкается.  
Мне страшно. Но я никому этого не показываю. Мой пустой прав. Я трус. Да я и без него всегда это знал — с тех самых пор, когда понял, что боюсь битвы.  
По ночам хуже всего — не знаю, чем себя занять. Однажды, сдуру, пошёл гулять по коридорам — в одном, чуть не поседел и не умер вторично. Сейчас смешно вспоминать, а тогда было страшно до одури. Шёл, шёл... и нос к носу столкнулся с арранкаром. Настоящий арранкар, крылатый, с розовыми волосами и мерзкой ухмылкой — стоял, раскинув руки, словно красовался, и смотрел прямо на меня...  
В общем, если бы я тогда не упал, запутавшись в хакама, подсветка бы не включилась, и я бы не понял, что он стоит за стеклом.  
Оказалось, что я попал в какое-то место вроде музея. Всякие уродцы в банках, образцы непонятно чего, и везде подсветка и объяснительные таблички. От скуки прочитал все — особенно внимательно — арранкарскую.  
"Заэльаполло Гранц, бывш. Октава Эспада в рессурекшене "Форникарас". Из частной коллекции Куротсучи Маюри-тайчо".  
Не хотел бы я увидеть эту коллекцию.  
Долго приставал потом к Акон-сану, всё никак не мог поверить, что арранкар неживой, но Акон-сан успокоил, сказал, что лично потрошил его вдвоём с Куротсучи-тайчо и ожить этот "бывш. Октава Эспада" уже не сможет.  
Перечитал то, что написал. Странно, через слово у меня Акон-сан. Даже неудобно, что так много о нём пишу, но он, если подумать, стал мне другом за эти дни. Я его уважаю. Хотя я сказал, что можно ко мне на "ты", он всё равно говорит "вы". Странно.  
Сегодня приходила Рангику-сан. Её не пускали, но она везде прорвётся! Давно так не радовался, когда она пришла — словно солнце взошло. Принесла выпить, рассказала свежие новости, а потом я...  
Нет, не хочу про это писать. Стыдно. Может, как-нибудь потом. В общем, она сказала, что у неё уже есть любимый мужчина, и я остался один. После сакэ уснул и видел её во сне. Дурацкий сон без смысла — просто с ней. Когда проснулся, было мерзко.  
Не уверен, что тут нет камер слежения.  
Дурацкая запись. Если мой дневник будут публиковать, пусть вырежут её. Спасибо.

***  
Шухей постучался и вошёл в хорошо знакомую лабораторию.  
— Акон-сан, можно?  
— Можно, можно. — Акон стоял у стола с неаппетитно выглядящим гигаем и обрызгивал его из пульверизатора. В воздухе отчётливо пахло кровью, да так, что у Шухея мучительно засосало под ложечкой. День с ночью и так выдались сумбурными — сумасшедшие гонки в лаборатории, отказ Рангику-сан, дурацкие сны — будто ему пятнадцать лет! — стыд, раздражение, неудовлетворённость, а теперь вот дикий голод, хотя завтрак только что был...  
Он сглотнул слюну и как бы невзначай придвинулся к гигаю. Акон бросил на него странный, подозрительный взгляд и снова прикрыл тело простынёй.  
— Идёмте, Хисаги-сан. — Он открыл незаметную дверь в стене. За ней оказалось неожиданно белое, после полутьмы лабораторий и коридоров, стерильное помещение. Выглядело оно как врачебный кабинет — клеёнчатая кушетка за белой шторой, какие-то приборы, с тянущимися из них проводами, песочные часы, шкаф с лекарствами и обыкновенный письменный стол. На столе в идеальном порядке лежали толстые разноцветные папки. Акон взял верхнюю из стопки, пододвинул стул и сел, достав откуда-то из недр халата странную человеческую авторучку.  
Шухей любопытно заглянул было в папку краем глаза, но офицер закрылся от него локтем.  
— Как самочувствие в последние дни? Температура высокая?  
Шухей отошёл от стола, поборов соблазн заглянуть в папку ещё раз.  
— Нет. Кажется, нормальная.  
— Хорошо... Аппетит растёт?  
Хисаги подавленно кивнул.  
— Рана беспокоит?  
Он задумался. Сама рана почти зажила — он даже как-то забыл о ней, но Пустой... пустой не унимался. Особенно ночью.  
— Нет... не беспокоит, — наконец выдавил лейтенант. Он знал, что нужно было рассказать правду, о том, что тварь говорит с ним, но тогда пришлось бы рассказывать о том, что она нашёптывает, о своих сомнениях и страхах, а это было слишком... личное.  
— Раздевайтесь.  
— Что? — Шухей вздрогнул, очнувшись от неприятных мыслей. Акон раньше ограничивался только осмотром раны и уколами в вену, но никогда не просил раздеваться полностью.  
— Ну? — немного нетерпеливо спросил офицер, не отрываясь от папки, в которой делал какие-то пометки.  
Хисаги покорно снял шихакушо и аккуратно сложил одежду на краю кушетки. Стоять в одних фундоши было зябко и неуютно.  
— Всё снимайте, — не отвлекаясь от записей, бросил Акон.  
Шухей помедлил, но всё же взялся за белую ткань.  
— Зачем это?  
Без фундоши стало ещё неуютнее. Акон встал и обошёл его кругом, разглядывая цепким, внимательным взглядом и удовлетворённо хмыкая, словно отмечая что-то в уме.  
— Я уже говорил. Буду делать полностью идентичный гигай.  
— Значит, другие не полностью... — начал было Хисаги, но слова застряли у него в горле, когда он почувствовал, как крепкие мужские руки уверенно сжали его плечи. По всему его телу забегали мурашки.  
— Акон-сан...  
— Расслабьтесь. — Руки скользнули вниз, вдоль позвоночника. Мурашки побежали быстрее. Шухей закрыл глаза и глубоко вздохнул, честно пытаясь расслабиться.  
— Это... обязательно?  
— Знаете, как сложно подобрать фактуру кожи, не имея под рукой прототипа? Не каждый согласится, чтобы его вот так осматривали. — Снова вверх по спине, затем вниз по бокам, до самых тазовых косточек...  
— Да, ощущения странные... Будь я женщиной, я бы тоже не согласился... — Шухей вдруг совсем некстати вспомнил, что и у Рангику-сан есть гигай. Конечно, она бы не согласилась на такое, никогда, и всё же... Он представил её — обнажённую, на холодном столе и сильнее зажмурился. Кровь быстрее побежала по жилам, застучала в ушах... ему становилось теплее, и прикосновения к груди и животу, щекочущее дыхание на шее — всё это словно уводило куда-то. Он забыл о существовании Акона, затерялся в этих ощущениях. Ягодицы, бёдра, колени, пах... Шухей закусил губу. Как долго он уже не чувствовал ничего подобного? Это не было похоже ни на массаж, ни на медицинский осмотр — Акон просто бережно, мастерски ощупывал его, словно пытаясь найти невидимые глазу слабые места, и находил их одно за другим — поглаживал, нажимал...  
В комнате стало ощутимо жарче, Шухей весь взмок от пота, кровь стучала в ушах как безумные барабаны — ещё одно поглаживание, одно движение, и...  
— Выглядите так, будто кого-то убили. Оно этого не стоит — нормальная реакция здорового организма. — Акон тщательно намыливал руки, будто хирург перед операцией. Мыло пахло какими-то приторными полевыми цветочками.  
— Угу. — Шухей сидел на кушетке, полностью одетый, и хмуро сверлил взглядом дощатый пол. Колени всё ещё дрожали и проклятая, расслабляющая истома не отпускала.  
— Это я перед вами виноват. Я больше привык к неживым предметам, да и по натуре кинестетик, так что перестарался.  
— Угу.  
— Можете расслабиться, — одного раза мне достаточно, больше не буду вас так пытать.  
— Угу.  
— Можете идти. На неделе зайдёте — срисую татуировку.  
Шухей кивнул, встал и молча вышел, не оборачиваясь.

29.04  
Стыдно. До сих пор стыдно. Он ничего такого не делал, но чувство осталось, будто меня отымели и выставили. То, что я конч... То, что у меня случился оргазм от того, что меня трогал именно мужчина, меня не очень напрягает. С академии ничего особенно не изменилось, мне до сих пор всё равно, женщина или мужчина. Я полюбил Рангику-сан, а мог же, с тем же успехом... Ренджи, например. Наверное, это ненормально, но никто не знает, так что всё в порядке.  
Я его не понимаю. Мне не верится, что Акон-сан всё это затеял только затем, чтобы меня полапать. Строго говоря, это даже не было похоже на лапанье в обычном смысле слова. Он меня словно изучал, отстранённо как-то, как неживой предмет, так что я сам виноват, что так вышло.  
Если всё так, то выдержка у него железная. Другой бы стал меня презирать, а ему, кажется, всё равно.  
А если не всё равно? Значит, ему нравятся мужчины? Мне это раньше как-то в голову не приходило. Я вообще о нём не думал вот так, в таком разрезе. Всегда казалось, что учёные и секс это вещи несовместимые.  
Если подумать, я вообще ничего о нём не знаю — ни как он проводит свободное время, ни как у него с этим делом. Всегда застаю его за работой.  
Наверное, с "этим делом" у него никак, потому что если бы он с женщинами проделывал то же самое, что со мной, они бы ему проходу не давали. И внешность тут не причём.  
Если бы я был женщиной, я бы на него точно вешался.  
Дурацкая мысль. Не знаю, почему вдруг об этом подумал.  
Тварь снова вылезала. Ещё ночь из-за неё не спал — пытался заткнуть. Она врёт. Это неправда. Я не хочу этого ещё раз, и ничего другого тоже не хочу.  
Не думаю я о нём так. Нет.

***  
Вот они, здесь... шинигами...  
Рейацу разная, — хватит и на первое и на второе, и на десерт... Хоть бы до них добраться!  
Вон он один, за дверью, но просто так не достать — нужен меч. Без него не разделаешь еду — человеческие когти слишком тупые, даже дверь ими не проскребёшь! Ннннх, мучение!  
Найди мне меч! Найди мне меч, падаль!  
Отбери у кого-нибудь!  
Что, пытаешься вырваться?! Не выйдет! Твои ноги пойдут, куда я скажу, а руки будут делать то, что я скажу!  
Заткнись и смирись, падаль! Ты мой раб, ты никто!  
Неудачник! Другие, обретя пустого, получают силу, становятся вайзардами, а ты — всего лишь кусок мяса, который должен умереть. Смешно, а? Смешно? Что ты стискиваешь зубы, пытаешься бороться? Пытайся! Ты никогда не справишься! Вечно тянешься за кем-то: тот, "шестьдесят девять", капитан твой, а теперь кто? Эта рогатая сволочь, которая колет в тебя иголки?  
А эта твоя женщина? Ты же всегда знал, что не можешь её получить! И ничего не делал. Удобно ничего не делать, чтобы вместо тебя боролись другие, кто посильнее, а? Я тебе это устрою. Ты больше ни шага не сделаешь сам, никчёмный шинигами! Что ты морщишься и хватаешься за голову? Не нравится правда?  
Трус. Пародия на лейтенанта.  
30.04  
Меня нашли утром возле казарм двенадцатого. Сказал, что не помню, что я там делал. На двери царапины, под ногтями — стружки и кровь.  
Муторно.  
Я соврал. Я знаю, зачем я туда ходил.  
1.05  
Ночью напал на рядового. Сижу в ошейнике и наручниках. Дверь в камеру теперь запирают. Единственный, кто ко мне ходит — Акон-сан. Говорит, что это кризис.  
2.05  
Боюсь спать. Оно всё время со мной говорит. Начались бесконечные сны про Рангику-сан и про тот... случай. Умом понимаю, что Акон-сан не виноват, но когда он приходит — тошно. Боюсь, что это не реальность, а опять какой-то сон. Боюсь и хочу этого.  
Арранкар был прав.  
Не знаю, сколько ещё продержусь. Лекарства не помогают. Помощи ждать не от кого.  
***  
— Выпить? — тупо переспросил Шухей. До него не сразу дошло, что ему говорят.  
Он сидел на футоне, скрестив ноги, взъерошенный, в ошейнике и наручниках. Он не спал трое суток и всё, даже самое простое, доходило до него медленно и с опозданием.  
— Гигай практически готов. Можно это обмыть, да и вам нелегко приходится — хотел подбодрить. — Акон стоял, опершись о косяк. В его пальцах тлела сигарета. — Заодно посмотрите, что получилось. Правда, мерить не дам. Рано.  
— Я же на вас нападу. — Шухей поднял на него покрасневшие, полубезумные глаза.  
— Нападёте — разберёмся, не нападёте — просто посидим. Ну, решайте. Под мою ответственность.  
Хисаги не ответил. Он чувствовал, как сердце бьётся где-то в горле, и боялся, что всё это — очередной сон. Больше всего на свете боялся, что и Акон и его предложение — не больше чем обычный кошмар.  
— Бросьте это. Зачем гигай? И так всё ясно...  
Акон затянулся и не спеша выпустил облачко дыма.  
— Пробыли полмесяца в Бюро, и уже взялись диагнозы ставить? — в его голосе слышалось раздражение. Впервые за всё то время что Шухей с ним общался. — То, что с вами творится, это кризис. Вам решать, чем всё закончится — я могу только делать уколы. Эта дрянь забеспокоилась, вот и пытается как можно быстрее захватить контроль. Может один укол, может два — и ей конец, но выгнать её должны вы сами. За вас этого точно никто не сделает. Приходите, не то точно замучаете себя, и тогда уж никакого Хисаги-сан больше не будет.  
— Я... не знаю. — Шухей сам знал, как жалко это прозвучало. Словно не его слова. Словно настоящего Хисаги Шухея уже больше не было. Нигде.  
— Дверь не буду запирать. Надумаете — приходите.

***  
Он пришёл. Подкрался тихо, и долго, незамеченный, смотрел в щель приоткрытой двери, как Акон, что-то напевая под нос, жестами то ли кукольника то ли патологоанатома сгибает руки и ноги гигая, поворачивает его голову, поднимает веки, крутит запястья, сжимает пальцы в кулак... Зрелище было завораживающее, сюрреалистическое и ещё больше отдававшее ночным кошмаром. На столе лежал уже не скелет, не кусок окровавленной, пульсирующей плоти, а он, Шухей. Ему странно было видеть себя со стороны — равнодушным, обнажённым, без шрамов, без татуировок...  
— Жалко тебя уродовать, Хисаги-сан, — вдруг произнёс Акон странным голосом, не поднимая глаз. Шухей хотел было войти и извиниться, но вдруг понял, что обращаются не к нему. — Слишком ты вышел красивый. Как настоящий.  
Гигай молчал, но Хисаги не удивился бы, если б он вдруг заговорил; он не выглядел безжизненной куклой, скорее, — спящим человеком. Настоящим. Чуть приоткрытые губы, чуть нахмуренные брови, будто он видит сон... Акон вдруг провёл рукой по его волосам — провёл неожиданно ласково, нежно, склонившись почти к самому его лицу.  
— Спрошу у него, точно ли ему нужна эта татуировка и шрамы. Без них лучше, а, Хисаги-сан? Не выглядишь так, будто много страдал. Выглядишь почти счастливым.  
Он наклонился ниже, провёл рукой по его груди...  
— Буду по тебе скучать, Хисаги-сан. Привык к тебе. С тобой проще... Не надо ничего говорить, бояться сказать лишнее. — Он странно пошатнулся, и Шухей наконец заметил, что он пьян.  
— Ты такой спокойный... И делать с тобой можно что угодно... — он усмехнулся и ещё больше чем обычно стал похож на йокая. — Только это непрофессионально было бы. — Его рука огладила плоский живот, двинулась ниже, к тёмным, жёстким завиткам волос, тем самым движением, что и тогда... — Много он мне дал, этот профессионализм. К чёрту его...  
Шухей сглотнул. Он не хотел видеть, что произойдёт дальше. Это было странно, извращённо, неправильно, совершенно нормально для двенадцатого отряда, и гораздо хуже, чем в снах. Да, сны... Смотреть на то, что Акон делал с гигаем, было всё равно, что со стороны наблюдать собственный ночной кошмар.  
Он сделал было шаг назад, но случайно зацепился цепочкой наручников за дверь, раздался скрип... Хисаги почувствовал, что его щёки горят, он отступил, стараясь остаться незамеченным, но поздно.  
— Пришли, Хисаги-сан? Хорошо. — Акон не спеша, невозмутимо убрал руки от гигая, будто ничего и не случилось. — Мне тут принесли одну настойку из седьмой лаборатории. Один я столько не выпью, да и скучно.  
— Но... почему я...? Почему... не все остальные? — неловко запинаясь, спросил Шухей, выходя на свет. Ему казалось, что он уже знает ответ.  
— Потому что я хочу пить с вами, — Акон достал из-под стола длинную бутылку странного, оранжевого цвета. — Это так ненормально?  
Шухей отрицательно покачал головой, и медленно, словно нехотя, подошёл к столу. Вблизи гигай выглядел ещё более живым. Шухей раньше не испытывал страха перед этими приспособлениями — гигаи и должны были выглядеть живыми, в конце концов, они были сделаны для того, чтобы обманывать смертных, но этот... он словно обладал отдельной личностью, жил какой-то своей жизнью...  
— Нравится? — Акон подошёл ближе, и лейтенант едва не отшатнулся.  
— Да... он правда очень похож. Только без татуировки. И шрамов.  
— Будет последний штрих. — Офицер протянул ему мутный стакан, доверху наполненный странной, прозрачной жидкостью. По запаху жидкость подозрительно напоминала ацетон.— Татуировку вам могу нанести прямо сейчас. Со шрамами сложнее, да и зрелище не самое приятное.  
Шухей кивнул и ещё раз украдкой понюхал содержимое стакана.  
— Я хочу, чтобы всё было. И шрамы и "шестьдесят девять", — неожиданно резко бросил он, и сам себе поразился.  
Акон посмотрел на него немного удивлённо.  
— Как скажете. Некоторые просят такие вещи убирать. — Он запрокинул голову и осушил стакан до дна, одним глотком, будто там была просто вода, и снова налил из бутылки. — Удачно, что вы здесь. Сразу нарисуем с натуры.  
Шухей с сомнением понюхал жидкость ещё раз и осторожно отпил. Горло тут же обожгло, как огнём, воздух будто выбили из лёгких.  
— Как... вы... — прохрипел Хисаги. Акон тут же сунул ему в рот кусок вяленой рыбы.  
— Дело привычки. Нет смысла тратиться на саке. Будете пить ещё — водой разбавьте.  
Шухей кивнул и поплёлся к раковине.  
— Нет... я хотел спросить, как вы будете работать? Вы же... не очень трезвый, — спросил он.  
— Не очень трезвый, но и не совсем пьяный. — Акон подвинул ему стул, видимо, принесённый из белого кабинета. — Сидите спокойно, пейте, закусывайте. Наручники с вас могу снять, если хотите.  
— Да, пожалуйста.  
Пока Шухей растирал запястья и пытался разбавить адское пойло водой в подходящей пропорции, Акон достал из странного шкафа, внутри которого горел синий свет, татуировочную машинку и прочие приспособления, аккуратно разложил всё на маленьком столике и повернул голову гигая набок, нужной щекой к себе. Шухею нравился такой Акон-сан, — серьёзный, деловитый и внимательный, полностью поглощённый своим делом. В тот момент он был похож на художника, рисующего портрет: точными уколами загонял краску под кожу, изредка вскидывал быстрый, острый взгляд на Хисаги и затем снова погружался в работу.  
В нём почти ничего не осталось от вожделеющего йокая над трупом, которого Шухей видел из коридора, и лейтенант мало— помалу успокоился. "Ацетон", разбавленный водой, оказался вполне сносным и почему-то немного отдавал ананасом. Единственной бедой было то, что от него клонило в сон, но тварь почему-то не появлялась. Был только один способ не заснуть — разговаривать.  
— Акон-сан.  
— Мм?  
— Откуда у вас эти рога? — спросил он только ради того чтобы что-то спросить. На трезвую голову, этот вопрос показался бы ему неприличным, но "настойка" располагала к задушевным беседам.  
— Сам вживил, — отозвался Акон безо всякого удивления и обиды. — Кто-то сказал, что похож на йокая. А какой йокай без рогов?  
— Иногда похожи, — подтвердил Шухей, и отправил в рот ещё кусок рыбы из бумажного пакета возле стола. — А когда работаете, как сейчас, становитесь очень даже ничего.  
Повисло неловкое молчание. Акон отставил пустой пузырёк с краской и снова, тем же ласковым движением, что и раньше, погладил гигай по волосам.  
— Ну, если я вам начинаю казаться симпатичным, значит, вам больше не наливать, — ответил он, меняя краску.  
Шухей промолчал. Ему вдруг снова стало неуютно от присутствия гигая, будто искусственное тело на столе было третьим собеседником, и Акон-сан общался главным образом с ним. Словно они были близки, связаны какой-то тайной...  
— Наговариваете, Акон-сан. Вы не страшный, если привыкнуть и присмотреться. И правда симпатичный. Наверное, ваш... Наверное, вам кто-нибудь говорил об этом. Какая-нибудь женщина.  
— Женщины у меня нет. — Лаборант закончил шестёрку и отодвинулся, разглядывая свою работу.  
— А...  
— Мужчины тоже нет. Хожу в бордель по субботам — мне хватает.  
На лабораторию снова опустилась тишина. Шухей уже десять раз пожалел, что завёл этот разговор, но остановиться не мог.  
— Вы необщительный. При такой работе, как у вас, с людьми сложно, я вас понимаю.  
— Не понимаете. Я начальник отдела, так что всё время работаю с людьми. — Акон поднял глаза. – Просто между нами большая разница.  
— Разница? Какая разница?  
— Хисаги-сан, ты можешь сказать, сколько будет, скажем, 1675849 плюс 6890123?  
— Ээ... — В первую секунду Шухей честно попробовал посчитать.  
— А я — могу. 8565972. Вот и вся разница. — Если бы это сказал кто-то другой, а не Акон-сан, это математическое упражнение было бы чистой воды хвастовством, но в серых, покрасневших от недосыпа глазах третьего офицера не было и намёка на самолюбование — только усталость.  
— Странно... Смотрю на вас и всё время как-то забываю, что вы тенсай. Просто это как-то... незаметно. Вы отличаетесь от Хитсугайи-тайчо и Ичимару-тайчо.  
— Давайте-ка ещё по одной. — Офицер снова склонился над гигаем и неглядя протянул Шухею пустой стакан. — Я не солдат, я учёный. Ранг для меня ничего не значит: третий офицер я всё равно только на бумажке — здесь другая иерархия. Мы с вами живём в таком обществе, Хисаги-сан, что блестящего командира видно за километр, а блестящие учёные, это не модно. Да я и не рвусь себя показывать — одной ходки в Гнездо Личинок мне хватило. Сижу тихо, не выставляюсь – вот и отличие.  
— Извините.  
— За что? Мне даже приятно, что вы интересуетесь. Надо общаться, раз мы вместе в Ассоциации.  
Шухей вздохнул. Акон держался сдержанно, отстранённо, словно настойка на него никакого эффекта не оказывала. Разговор не клеился — не было той теплоты, с которой он говорил Хисаги жестокие, в общем-то, вещи, про ненужность и место в мире.  
"Наверное, ему стыдно из-за того, что я его застал за... таким", — подумал лейтенант. Он встал и подошёл к увешанной фотографиями стене. В ней было что-то странное, нелогичное, но что, он понять не мог. Фотографии были наклеены вразнобой, бессистемно, — более ранние вперемешку с более поздними. Некоторые начали отклеиваться, от других наоборот пахло свежим клеем... Шухей поднял руку, чтобы пригладить отошедший уголок вырезки из ежегодника, висевшей с краю, но не рассчитал, и фото с лёгким шелестом упало к его ногам. Он не наклонился, чтобы поднять его. Он стоял и смотрел на тёмный прямоугольник, чёткий, точно по форме вырезки.  
Слишком тёмный по сравнению с остальной стеной.  
Словно снимки висели там не пару недель, а несколько месяцев.  
Или может даже пару лет.  
— Акон-сан... — медленно произнёс Шухей, подбирая вырезку.  
— Что?  
— Эти фото... они не для гигая, так?  
— Так. — Акон ответил совершенно без задержки и не отрываясь от работы.  
— Они здесь, потому что вы меня... я вам...  
— Я думал, вы давно догадались, Хисаги-сан.  
Шухей вертел в руках бумажку и не понимал, что надо говорить или делать. Он знал. Думал об этом. Но оказался совершенно не готов к правде.  
— Нет, недавно. После того, как вы меня... осмотрели.  
— А. Я тогда и правда увлёкся. — Акон отложил татуировочную машинку и закурил, глядя в сторону. Он стоял в профиль, лампа освещала его ярким, неживым светом, и Шухей видел, как офицер щурится, будто пытаясь разглядеть что-то в наглухо занавешенном окне.  
— Я случайно подслушал, как вы разговаривали с гигаем... но совсем убедился только сейчас. Я не...  
— Я не хочу навязываться, Хисаги-сан. Не думайте, что вы что-то мне должны. — Его интонации не изменились. Ни грусти, ни разочарования — просто констатация факта, словно Акон долго-долго репетировал про себя этот разговор и сейчас просто повторял заученные фразы. Шухей чувствовал себя совсем беспомощным.  
— Понимаете, мне нравятся и мужчины и женщины, но я не уверен...  
— И оправдываться передо мной вы тоже не обязаны.  
— Но вы мне правда нравитесь, я очень вас уважаю, но не знаю...  
Акон резко повернулся к нему. На секунду, Шухею показалось, что его лицо исказила гримаса боли. Офицер молча подошёл, и с силой впихнул Хисаги в рот остатки вяленой рыбы.  
— Идите спать, Хисаги-сан. Уже поздно. Наглядного материала мне и без вас хватит.

***  
Ближе к утру, Шухей внезапно проснулся, и понял, что что-то не так. Он не лежал на футоне в своей камере, а целеустремлённо шёл по тёмному коридору. По до боли знакомому маршруту. Попытался остановиться — ничего не вышло.  
"Спи дальше, шинигами", — раздался в его голове набивший оскомину, визгливый, издевательский голос.  
Шухей гневно сжал бы кулаки, если бы мог, но ему оставалось только беспомощно ругнуться.  
"Нет. Что тебе нужно?"  
"Ты знаешь, куда я иду, падаль. Я иду охотиться, туда, где много всяких острых штучек, которыми можно разделывать добычу! Уберу с дороги эту рогатую сволочь, которая колет нам всякую мерзость!" — Арранкар мерзко захихикал. — "Заодно позавтракаю!"  
"Я тебе не позволю".  
"Попробуй!"  
Шухей чертыхнулся и взмолился про себя, чтобы дверь лаборатории оказалась заперта, но — нет. Единственным утешением оказалось то, что внутри никого не было, — только гигай, накрытый простынёй, всё так же лежал на столе.  
— Ако-о-он-са-ан! — наигранно сладко пропел арранкар низким, бархатистым, шухеевским голосом. — Где же вы? Я, наконец, решился!  
"Заткнись!"  
— Сделаю всё, о чём вы попросите! — он медленно обходил лабораторию, заглядывая в шкафы, облизываясь, словно ища, чем бы поживиться. — Больше не на-адо будет онанировать на мои фотографии и извращаться над моим гигаем! Вот он я, живой и готовый!  
Шухей снова ругнулся. Это было мерзко. Мерзко было говорить об Аконе такие вещи.  
Он собрал волю в кулак и попытался выставить арранкара, или хотя бы загнать его поглубже, но безуспешно — тварь продолжала расхаживать, как ни в чём не бывало.  
— Я же чувствую, что вы здесь, милый Акон-сан! Чувствую вашу рейацу... — он подошёл к неприметной двери в белый кабинет, и открыл её.  
— Нашё-ёл!  
Хисаги зло, обречённо выдохнул. Акон действительно был там — не раздеваясь, спал на кушетке, закинув руки за голову. Рядом, на полу, валялась пара оранжевых бутылок.  
"Он не проснётся", — в ужасе понял Шухей. — "Эта дрянь может сделать что угодно — он слишком пьян. Не проснётся".  
На него нахлынула паника. Он раз за разом пытался прогнать, вытеснить арранкара, но это было то же самое что пытаться сдвинуть каменную стену.  
Ничего. Ноль.  
Он никогда особенно не любил битвы и неохотно брался за меч, но сейчас всё отдал бы, только б встретиться с тварью в честном бою, один на один, а не так...  
Арранкар не обращал внимания на его потуги. Он сел рядом с Аконом и нагнулся, с интересом рассматривая его лицо.  
— Мерзкий тип, а? Так и напрашивается, чтобы его сожрали!  
Он наклонился и обвёл кончиком языка бугорок на лбу спящего офицера, стараясь не поцарапаться о рог. Ответом на это был странный судорожный выдох.  
— Хоо? Что это?  
Шухей готов был провалиться на месте от смущения и стыда, но пустой не отставал. Он лизнул другой рог, отстранился... и натолкнулся на внимательный, совершенно не сонный взгляд Акона.  
-Акон-сан...  
Хисаги мысленно взвыл от злости и снова попытался выпихнуть арранкара. Слишком хорошо эта дрянь копировала его тон. Легко было обмануться.  
— Зачем ты пришёл? — резко спросил офицер. Шухей никогда не слышал, чтобы он говорил таким суровым, раздражённым тоном. Однако холлоу не растерялся.  
— Потому что сделал выбор, — томно прошептал он и снова лизнул.  
Акон вздрогнул и резко втянул воздух сквозь стиснутые зубы. Он поднял руку, зарываясь пальцами в волосы Шухея, словно не решив, хочет погладить или оттолкнуть.  
— Слушай, парень, — тихо и необычно напряжённо проговорил он. — Не доводи меня. Я не железный.  
Пустой усмехнулся и снова провёл горячим, мокрым языком сначала между рогами, затем обвёл каждый рог в отдельности.  
— Мне нравится слушать, как ты шипишь, шинигами. Скоро начнёшь стонать?  
Взгляд Акона, до этого серьёзный, даже чуть отчаянный и болезненный, снова стал равнодушным.  
— Зона чувствительная, но не эрогенная... Хисаги-сан.  
— "Хисаги-сан"? — Пустой выгнул бровь. — Знаешь, что это не он, и всё равно продолжаешь так звать? Тебе приятно думать, что это он, а? Ты что, правда голубой?  
— Бисексуал.  
— Выглядишь таким умным, таким серьёзным, а на самом деле просто сталкер-извращенец!  
— Не я делал те фото.  
Снова языком по неожиданно нежной и гладкой коже вокруг рогов, но на этот раз — никакой реакции.  
— А гигай? Хотел его, а? Самому не мерзко? Это же всё равно что с куклой... Ты настолько труслив, что тебе проще сделать такую игрушку из искусственной плоти, чем сказать предложить живому человеку...  
— Точно. Я именно такой трус. — Акон смотрел ему в глаза, спокойно, но так, словно его терзала скрытая, глубинная внутренняя боль. — Ничего не боятся только идиоты и сумасшедшие. А я пока в своём уме.  
Пустой издал неприятный смешок.  
— Конечно, ты же не идиот, ты умный! Прекрасно понимаешь, что тебе ничего не светит! Ты хоть раз на себя в зеркало смотрел, а? Урод! Сам знаешь, что выглядишь, как йокай — так ещё и решил над собой посмеяться, прицепив эти рога! Таких как ты никогда никто не любит: слишком умный, слишком некрасивый! А уж он-то тебя точно не полюбит — ему нужен тот, кто будет водить его на верёвочке, как козлика, беее! Я дам ему то, чего он хочет! И кто остался в дураках, а, йокай-сан?  
— Ты.  
Что случилось потом, Шухей не понял — слишком быстро всё произошло. Мгновение и он уже лежит на полу, а Акон удерживает его, придавливая коленом шею и до хруста выкручивая правую руку. В свободной руке у офицера был шприц-пистолет со знакомой Шухею зеленоватой жидкостью. Арранкар пытался отбиваться, но, задыхаясь, только беспорядочно и слабо бил кулаком по спине Акона. Он извивался, прикладывал все силы натренированного тела Хисаги чтобы вырваться, но Акон не сдвинулся ни на миллиметр — просто вонзил шприц в вену и ввёл всё его содержимое до последнего кубика.  
Что было дальше, Шухей помнил отрывками.

Помнил дикий крик.  
Помнил, как катался по полу, пытаясь разодрать себе горло...  
Он не знал, кто мучается больше — он сам или арранкар, но твёрдо понимал, что эта агония — последний шанс вышвырнуть тварь, отбросив её со своего пути.  
Его выгибало от боли, ломало под разными углами, швыряло во все стороны, но он смог дотянуться и стиснуть горло скользкой, мерзкой дряни. Он отодрал её от себя, держал её, словно гигантскую рыбу и сдавливал, сдавливал, будто пытаясь расплющить, но вот — одно неверное движение, и она выскользнула снова, снова вцепилась в него, приросла...  
"Всё..." — понял Шухей. — "Это конец... Я не смог..."  
"Ну ты и слабак", — вдруг фыркнул кто-то из черноты. Знакомый голос, даже слишком знакомый... почти родной.  
Что-то просвистело, и арранкар, с диким воплем распался, рассыпался, на секунду заполнив всего Хисаги...  
"Даже не додумался меня позвать, идиот", — продолжил голос. Он был тихим, почти неслышным, но Шухей был рад ему как никогда в жизни.  
"Спасибо, Казешини..."  
И наступила тьма.  
Шухей очнулся от мерзкого запаха нашатыря и долго не мог понять, существует ли на самом деле. В голове было пусто. В душе было пусто. Ни мыслей, ни чувств, ни эмоций...  
Даже не открывая глаз, он знал, что лежит на холодной клеёнке кушетки и Акон-сан подносит к его носу вату с нашатырём. В этом было такое облегчение, что хотелось плакать. Всё ушло. Всё закончилось.  
Он, наконец, открыл глаза и сел. Всё было точно так, как он думал: кабинет, кушетка, напряжённый и серьёзный Акон со стеклянным пузырьком и ватой... На полу, среди осколков бутылок, в луже какой-то жирно блестящей чёрной гадости валялся шприц. Внезапно, перед глазами Шухея всё расплылось, в горле встал ком, а в носу предательски защипало. Он подался вперёд и уткнулся лбом в плечо Акона, стараясь скрыть дурацкие, непрошеные слёзы. Офицер неловко обнял его за плечи, другой рукой ероша слипшиеся от испарины жёсткие волосы Хисаги.  
— Вы молодец, Хисаги-сан. Молодец, — повторял он, ободряюще, но, почему-то печально. — Вам не стыдно плакать.  
Шухей ничего не ответил; он глотал слёзы, стараясь не всхлипывать и не пачкать аконов халат. Он понимал, что эти слёзы — всего лишь отдача и с душевной слабостью ничего общего не имеют, но всё равно был рад тому, что с ним в этот момент оказался именно Акон. Рядом с ним действительно не стыдно было плакать и показывать свою слабость — он видел столько мерзости, бессилия и отчаяния, что научился воспринимать людей такими, какими они были на самом деле, не удивляясь ничему и ни к чему не испытывая отвращения.  
— Если бы не вы... и не Казешини... — с трудом выдавил Хисаги. Сидеть так, в обнимку, было тепло и неожиданно уютно.  
— Не знаю, как Казешини, а моя заслуга тут точно невелика.  
— Скромничаете... Если бы не лекарства...  
Акон усмехнулся и снова провёл рукой по его волосам.  
— Не было никаких лекарств.  
Шухей вздрогнул и медленно отстранился, поражённо глядя ему в глаза.  
— Вы что, шутите?  
— Какие тут шутки? Это, — лаборант кивнул на шприц, — так, витамины. Если бы не они, пришлось бы вам есть раза в два больше.  
— Но они же помогли!  
Акон достал из кармана пачку сигарет, вытряхнул одну и с явным удовольствием прикурил, щёлкнув зажигалкой.  
— Помните, я говорил, что всё зависит от вас? Так и есть. А все эти витамины просто давали эффект плацебо, причём в обе стороны. Арранкарская психология во многом как человеческая: вы думали, что уколы делают вас сильнее, ваш паразит думал, что они делают его слабее, и в решающий момент победил тот, кто был больше уверен в себе.  
— Значит... — Шухей уставился на тлеющий кончик сигареты.  
— Значит, вы всё сделали сами. Не верьте тем, кто говорит, что вы зависимый человек. Вам просто нужно чуть больше уверенности в себе.  
— Но гигай...  
— Это подарок, Хисаги-сан. — Акон встал и подобрал шприц. — Говорят, лучший подарок — сделанный своими руками, а с рукоделием у меня не очень. — Он принялся собирать крупные осколки бутылок, не глядя на Шухея.  
— Акон-сан...  
— Мм?  
— Спасибо.  
— Не за что.  
— Как вы меня швырнули! — Шухей изо всех сил пытался перевести разговор, чтобы не думать о том, какие чувства прячет Акон за маской обычного спокойствия. — Я даже не понял, что произошло!  
Офицер усмехнулся. Несмотря ни на что, он явно был польщён и, словно, слегка оттаял.  
— Я всё-таки тоже шинигами. Меч, это не моё, а вот рукопашным боем по молодости увлекался. — Он выбросил осколки и докуренную сигарету в мусорное ведро и снова подошёл к Шухею. — Шея не болит?  
— "Увлекались"? — Хисаги улыбнулся открыто и искренне. Он уже давным-давно так не улыбался и давным-давно не испытывал такой полной и абсолютной свободы. Ему хотелось быть рядом с Аконом, говорить — не важно, о чём — или вообще не говорить... просто ощущать его присутствие. Его уверенность. — Чёрный пояс по дзюдо, не меньше.  
— Почти угадали — красно-белый.  
Произошла неловкая заминка: Акон подошёл вплотную, Шухей как раз попытался встать... в результате, они оказались нос к носу, совсем близко, даже слишком близко... Секунды утекали, и каждый из них понимал, что вот сейчас нужно отойти, отодвинуться... и не делал ни шага.  
Хисаги чувствовал, как сердце, и до этого стучавшее, как бешенное, колотится всё быстрее и быстрее, как щёки и шею заливает румянец... Нужно было что-то сказать, как-то выйти из создавшегося положения, проще говоря — сбежать, но Акон вдруг, спокойно глядя ему в глаза, поднял руку, и кончиками пальцев провёл сначала по его шее, затем по щеке, обводя татуировку, по виску, зарываясь пальцами в волосы, притягивая к себе...  
Поцелуй получился смазаным и неловким – им обоим не доставало чувственности и практики, да и влечение было несмелым, скованным, но Шухей чувствовал, что так и должно было быть, что он словно стоит на пороге чего-то большого, захлёстывающего с головой, и этот поцелуй, с каждой секундой становящийся всё более страстным, — всего лишь первый шаг...  
Ничего подобного Шухей не испытывал с самой Академии, да и не был уверен, что самый первый его поцелуй так же заставлял, казалось, все нервы сжиматься в тугой узел внизу живота. Дело было не только в том, что он пять минут назад отвоевал свою жизнь у пустого, но и в том, что воображение живо подкидывало мысли о том, как приятно было бы, если б Акон оглаживал его плечи и спину не поверх нижнего кимоно, а под... прямо по коже, по голому телу, снова и снова и снова...  
Но поцелуй прервался.  
Шухей не стал открывать глаза, слишком уж было хорошо. Акон продолжал гладить его, беспорядочно, — по щекам, по волосам, по плечам, — жадно, будто дорвавшись, наконец.  
Снова поцелуй. И ещё один. И ещё... он сбился со счёта, губы припухли, и разгорячённое тело требовало своего; каждое прикосновение, даже случайное, заставляло томительно вздрагивать, а уж когда Акон властно и крепко стиснул его ягодицы, прижимаясь всем телом, Шухей не выдержал и застонал, негромко, но отчётливо.  
Акон тут же отпустил его, отошёл на шаг.  
— Хисаги-сан. Здесь. Пойдёт? — деловито, но немного напряжённо спросил он, будто ожидая отказа. Шухей не сразу понял, о чём он, а когда понял, решительно кивнул. Если бы Акон позвал его к себе или наоборот, то чувство, которое связывало их, словно натянутая нить, готовая вот-вот порваться от неосторожного движения, испарилось бы, и кто знает, смогли бы они поймать его вновь...

Потом они снова пили ту самую настойку, то ли для храбрости то ли чтобы успокоить нервы; сидели рядом, в одних хакама, на полу и, по-очереди, медленно, отпивали из бутылки, будто пытались оттянуть момент, проверяли друг друга на выдержку, непонятно зачем. Шухей не выдержал первым — когда Акон опустошил бутылку и закурил, он просто вырвал сигарету и поцеловал офицера крепко, решительно, не оставляя выбора.  
Акон поддался и быстро перехватил инициативу: прижался губами к шее Хисаги, то целуя, то кусая, каждый раз чуть отстраняясь, словно примериваясь. В одну из таких пауз, Шухей поочерёдно коснулся губами бугорка в основании каждого рога, вздрагивая всякий раз, когда зубы Акона небольно, ласково прихватывали кожу под ключицами.  
— Это правда так приятно?  
Акон слегка подобрался, напрягся, плотнее прижимая его к себе, подаваясь за губами.  
— Приятнее... чем вы можете себе представить...  
— Почему? — прошептал Шухей ему в переносицу, тут же опускаясь ниже, ловя его губы своими.  
— Просто аномалия...  
Больше они почти не разговаривали, сосредоточенно и немного напряжённо лаская друг друга. Единственным исключением был момент, когда Хисаги откинулся, было, на спину, расслабляясь, потягиваясь под ласками, привыкая к чужим пальцам, растягивающим глубоко проникающим... но Акон не дал ему спокойно лежать и неласково потянул за плечо, заставляя встать на колени.  
Шухей недовольно нахмурился. Лежать было удобнее, и не так стыдно.  
— Акон-сан, может...  
— Так тоже хорошо, — безаппеляционно бросил Акон.  
Хисаги покорно встал, уткнувшись подбородком в сложенные руки.  
— Нервирует, когда не видишь... — снова попытался он, но подавился возражениями, когда Акон резко, без всякой жалости потянул его на себя, резко толкаясь вперёд.  
— Не молчи... Хисаги-сан, — странным голосом проговорил он в такт толчкам. — Главное... не... молчи...  
И Шухей не молчал. Он глухо стонал, зажмурившись, и подмахивал, всем телом подаваясь назад, грыз запястье и жалел только об одном — что не может повернуться и обнять, снова коснуться губами высокого лба и заострённых рогов...  
Акон всё увеличивал темп, до синяков стискивая его бёдра, и Шухей чувствовал, что осталось ещё чуть-чуть...  
"Чуть-чуть" наступило, когда крепкие, властные, чуть шершавые пальцы Акона обхватили его член. Пара резковатых движений рукой, и Хисаги застонал, громко, почти томно, напрягаясь и вздрагивая от нахлынувшего наслаждения и от того, что Акон, заглушая собственные стоны, впился зубами в его плечо, царапая рожками шею...  
В конце концов, Шухею всё же позволили перевернуться на спину. Он лежал, тяжело дыша, а Акон вновь целовал его, нежно, чуть суетливо, сосредоточенно.  
— Какой же ты красивый, Хисаги-сан... — горько прошептал он, целуя Шухея в уголок губ. — Никогда не смогу этого передать... никогда...  
Шухей не понимал, о чём он говорит. Он просто рассматривал потолок и думал о том, какое это счастье — ни о чём не думать. В голове было тихо, пусто и звеняще, как из дома, откуда вывезли всю мебель.  
"Это мой первый секс за два года... нет, меньше, что-то было на Новый год... и на Белый День, кажется... но не помню, с кем", — пытался вспомнить он, но только пришёл к выводу, что этот раз — лучший. Он хотел было поделиться этим с Аконом, но решил, что это лишнее, и просто следил, как офицер встаёт, надевает хакама прямо на голое тело и снова ложится рядом, закуривая сигарету.  
— Дайте, — неожиданно сказал Шухей, протягивая руку.  
— Вы же не курите, — немного удивлённо ответил Акон, но сигарету отдал.  
— Всегда попробовать хотелось. — Хисаги взял "биттерсвит" двумя пальцами и сунул в рот. Лаборант приподнялся на локте, чуть насмешливо и заинтересованно наблюдая.  
Первые затяжки дались Шухею с трудом, но потом дело пошло на лад. У дыма был приятный привкус, напоминавший о чём-то странном и давно забытом. О чём-то на уровне эмоций, ощущений...  
Он сделал ещё пару затяжек и передал сигарету Акону. Какое-то время они курили вот так, молча, передавая её друг другу, как до этого, бутылку. Первая сигарета, вторая...  
-Почему вы курите именно эти?  
Акон затянулся третьей и поднёс её к губам Шухея.  
— Нравится вкус. Что-то горькое и сладкое одновременно. Как будто какое-то знакомое чувство. Оно с тобой каждый день и его почти не замечаешь, а потом раз — и стало горько. Или сладко.  
Шухей выпустил дым и прищурился.  
— Это вы просто пьяный.  
— Точно, — милостиво согласился Акон. — Пьяный.  
Он поднёс сигарету к губам, но так и застыл, глядя в потолок, задумавшись. Шухей привстал на локте и нетерпеливо потянулся вперёд, за новой порцией дыма. Акон отвёл сигарету и поцеловал его — коротко, скорее укусом, чем поцелуем.  
— На. — Он разорвал поцелуй и грубовато сунул сигарету Шухею в рот. — Кто ещё из нас пьяный.  
— Мнэ нрафытся быть ф вами пьяным — прошепелявил Хисаги сквозь сигарету и поудобнее устроился на его плече. — Нэ надо флуфать жалобы ыли тафыть до дому.  
Акон усмехнулся и слегка взъерошил его волосы.  
— Взаимно, лейтенант. Без последних двух пунктов.  
Шухей, наконец, вынул сигарету.  
— Сегодня я и сам дойду.  
— Дойдёте.  
— Я вообще не просил меня носить! Я сам могу дойти!  
— Не просили. Ношу, потому что нравится.  
— Нравится? Я тяжёлый.  
Акон снова отобрал сигарету и затянулся.  
— Не тяжелее кальмара.  
— Что?  
— Забудьте.  
И Шухей забыл. Вернее, просто уснул.  
***  
На следующий день, Шухей официально был признан полностью здоровым и годным к дальнейшей службе. Он собрал вещи, и хотел было попрощаться с Аконом, но в лаборатории его не пустили — сказали, что все заняты и чтоб гулял отсюда. Шухей ушёл.  
Не успел он вернуться в отряд, как дела навалились с новой силой: отчёты, "Сейретейский Вестник", строевая подготовка... Сходить к Акону было как-то некогда, хоть и хотелось, очень хотелось. Только снова вернувшись к себе, к каждодневной рутине, Хисаги понял, как привык к нему, к тому, что он всегда рядом, что можно в любой момент пойти в маленькую, полутёмную лабораторию спросить совета, поболтать, или просто посидеть в тишине, глядя, как он работает. Это расслабляло, снимало стресс, а теперь, оставшись один, Шухей не знал, куда девать себя вечерами. Можно было устроить пьянку с Кирой и Абараем, но Матсумото-сан тоже пришла бы, а этого ему почему-то не хотелось. Можно было выпить чаю с Комамурой-тайчо, но у того были свои дела и не так уж много свободного времени...  
Всё это были отговорки. При желании, Шухей мог бы себя занять, но не хотел — его неудержимо тянуло в двенадцатый отряд.  
Он пошёл туда, как только выдалась свободная минутка; на этот раз никто его не остановил, а Тсубокура, на которого он натолкнулся в коридоре, даже заулыбался и попробовал завязать разговор.  
— Добрый день, Хисаги-фукутайчо! Как вы себя чувствуете? Рука зажила? Галлюцинации не появляются? Зависимости от лекарств не появилось? А побочные эффекты?  
С одной стороны, Шухею было приятно, что Рин так рад его видеть, но с другой, не покидало неприятное ощущение, что он вот так запросто болтает с лейтенантом, от которого в другое время убежал бы подальше, потому что всё ещё считает этого самого лейтенанта подопытным кроликом и ценным для науки экземпляром.  
— Я рад, что у вас всё в порядке, Акон-сан проделал огромную работу, точно-точно! Он в эти две недели был просто сам не свой — я его никогда таким не видел, а сейчас отошёл, снова шутит, улыбается, честно говоря, мы все вздохнули свободно. А ваш гигай, кстати, уже упаковали, хотите забрать?  
Шухей едва отвязался от услужливого офицера и всё-таки добрался до лаборатории. Гигай ему видеть почему-то не хотелось, а Тсубокура явно был настроен его отдать, так что Хисаги просто сбежал.  
В лаборатории ничего не изменилось, разве что на столе стоял большой резервуар с зеленоватой жидкостью, из которого на Шухея уставилось нечто одноглазое, со множеством маленьких щупалец. Акон стоял рядом и распечатывал генсейскую упаковку сухого кошачьего корма с этикеткой "шерсть вашего питомца станет мягкой и шелковистой".  
— А, Хисаги-сан, решили зайти? — безо всякого удивления спросил офицер.  
— Да. Вы не заняты?  
— Не занят, как раз только что освободился. Как вам, а? — он кивнул на резервуар. — Какой красавчик, и ничего ведь кроме "вискаса" не жрёт!  
Шухей подошёл ближе, рассматривая "животное".  
— Что это такое?  
— Живая бомба. Сам цепляется на врага, сам взрывается.  
— А как оно узнаёт, кто враг?  
— Ну, над этим мы ещё работаем. Кстати, когда там выпуск из Академии? Людей в отряде не хватает.  
— Не знаю. — Шухей начал чувствовать, что разговор уходит куда-то не в ту сторону, что Акон может просто выставить его в любой момент, и он не успеет ничего сказать по делу...  
— Я могу приходить к вам? — вдруг решительно выпалил Хисаги. Вопрос был слишком расплывчатый, и он не был уверен, что Акон поймёт... но он понял.  
— Можете. Кроме субботы — в субботу у меня бордель.  
— Нет, Акон-сан. Вы не поняли. — Он сжал кулаки. — И в субботу... и в воскресенье... и вообще, в любой день.  
Шухей запнулся. Одноглазый слизняк в банке тоже смотрел выжидающе.  
— Я разве вам запрещаю, Хисаги-сан? — никакой радости, никакого энтузиазма. Ничего. Акон словно охладел к нему после той ночи, и Шухею неприятно было это осознавать. Сначала "не хочу навязываться", а потом просто взял и... выкинул.  
— Вы не хотите. Но я не понимаю, почему.  
— Потому что я вам не домашний врач и не психоаналитик. Наставления и утешительный секс это вообще не по моей части.  
Акон высыпал монстру содержимое коробки.  
— Я вам ни к чему, Хисаги-сан. Дружеский секс не пропагандирую, когда мной пользуются, не люблю. Ваш гигай, кстати, я только что передал в отряд.  
Шухей нахмурился.  
— Вот что... Тогда — до встречи на собрании ассоциации.  
Он круто повернулся и вышел. Ему хотелось сказать Акону что-нибудь обидное, например, что он, Хисаги, опасается сдавать ему гигай обратно, или что-нибудь ещё в том же мерзком духе. Но он ничего не сказал — слишком был сердит. Он сердился всю неделю, сердился, когда его снова отправили в Генсей, потому что из-за этого пришлось брать с собой чёртов гигай, к которому Шухей — о, ужас, — чувствовал ревность...  
В ту ночь Акон сказал, что не хочет быть навязчивым, но теперь получалось, что навязчивым был как раз Шухей. Это было неприятно, и он досадовал, сердился, и когда раздавал офицерам указания, и когда втискивался (не без лёгкого волнения) в дурацкий гигай, из-за которого всё началось, и проходя через сенкаймон...  
Его отпустило только в одну из ночей, когда он шёл по затихшему миру живых и вдруг с удивлением понял, что почти не чувствует гигая. Искусственное тело так легко и прочно приняло его, что он, не привыкший к командировкам, не чувствовал ни тяжести ни помех рейацу...  
Ему стало стыдно.  
Он вспомнил, что, мучаясь бессонницей, часто заставал Акона под утро в лаборатории то проверяющим что-то, то распыляющим какую-то жидкость, то рассматривающим под белой лампой, неаппетитно выглядящие внутренние органы...  
"Идеальный. Самый лучший из всех, что я делал", — так он говорил, и Шухей только сейчас вспомнил, как тепло звучали эти слова, даже для спокойного и бесстрастного голоса Акона...  
Хисаги остановился и громко, отчётливо сказал в темноту:  
— Враньё. Ему просто нравится делать гигаи.  
Он сердито нахмурился и решительно сунул руки в карманы лёгкой спортивной куртки. Его пальцы нащупали какой-то продолговатый гладкий предмет, и, вытащив его на свет, он понял, что это — нераспечатанная пачка сигарет. Чёрная, с белой надписью "Bittersweet". Он пошарил в другом кармане. Зажигалка.  
Шухей почувствовал, как, против воли, начинает улыбаться. Злость испарилась, словно её и не было — осталось только щекочущее, глупое ощущение радости.  
Хисаги поднял голову, в упор глядя на подсвеченный билборд с рекламой.  
— И в субботу, ясно? И в субботу и каждый день! Я упрямее! Я вам докажу, что это — не просто так!  
Билборд молча чернел на фоне стены. По нему тянулась стилизованная струйка дыма, обволакивающая белую надпись:  
"Love tastes BITTERSWEET".  
13.05  
Ходил на рок-концерт в мире живых. Куча впечатлений. Хочу так же научиться играть на гитаре, но для этого надо больше практиковаться. Надеюсь, нам найдут нового капитана и у меня будет больше времени.  
В Каракуре делать почти нечего — это я о пустых — с мелочью разбирается Куросаки, а моё задание... Здесь нельзя о нём писать, но, в общем, оно ещё не закончено и заканчиваться не собирается, поэтому я много гуляю и думаю... о всяком.  
О том, что был не прав, например. Я привык к тому, что меня окружают люди, которые взрослее, мудрее, и во всех смыслах выше меня, и поэтому, столкнувшись с простым страхом и неуверенностью в человеке, которого считал таким же, как Тосен-тайчо и Мугурума-тайчо... просто не смог этого принять.  
Акон-сан... я понял, что почти его не знаю. Человек, о котором говорил Тсубокура, не вяжется в моей голове с тем Акон-саном, которого я привык видеть. Ему было со мной тяжело, теперь-то я это понимаю — приходилось сдерживаться, контролировать свои чувства, из-за этого он, обаятельный и немного циничный, в общем-то, наверное, казался равнодушным, замкнутым...  
Кто-то сказал, что худший способ скучать по человеку — это быть с ним и понимать, что он никогда не будет твоим. Акон-сан скучал по мне. Он любит меня. Я наконец-то начал понимать его страх — он привык к мысли о том, что я всегда буду где-то далеко, и вот я пришёл сам... а он оттолкнул меня. От страха.  
Не знаю, что он сейчас чувствует — наверное, раскаивается, и мне хочется прийти к нему, сказать, что всё в порядке, что я всё понял, но мне ещё сидеть тут, в Генсее неизвестно сколько времени, а телефона его я не знаю.  
Вообще — что такое любовь? Я раньше как-то об этом не задумывался, но теперь, кажется, понял. Мы часто любим образ человека, который придумали сами, но чтобы любить по-настоящему, нужно принимать чужие недостатки и слабости. Кажется, я пока не очень умею это делать, но хочу научиться. Я слишком уважаю Акона, чтобы отвечать на искренность суррогатом чувств.  
P.S. Иккаку-сан не соврал — онигири здесь действительно заворачивают в плёнку. Каждый! Как они это делают??? Надо спросить у Акон-сана, он точно знает.


End file.
